UnKnOwN
by Kye1
Summary: There are places that one should not linger...
1. Default Chapter

UnKnOwN  
  
The library was silent, only signs of anyone being there was a flipping of pages. Ell sighed as she placed a book back into the shelf. She was doing a small bit of research for Tails and was coming out empty handed. There was a sound of rumbling coming from outside; and Ell sighed again in frustration. It was a thunder storm, and the lights flickered ever so slightly. She grabbed another book and looked at it before smiling in satisfaction. She walked to a table in front of the librarian. The librarian smiled kindly at her.  
  
"It looks like it's going to be a strong one, eh?" she said sounding amused.  
  
Ell laughed and said "I guess so Mrs. Cara."  
  
Mrs. Cara, who was the librarian, of course, sighed.  
  
"I guess I might have to close early tonight...I've got to take care of the kids..." she said quietly, but Ell could hear her easily, with her bat-like ears, but she wasn't a bat, she was a hedgehog. She was albino, with red streaks in various places like Shadow's, and her eyes were brilliant, a golden amber yellow. She was wearing khaki cargo pants and a black long- sleeved shirt. Ell stood up, walking to Mrs. Cara, holding the book in her hands. Lightning flashed through the window.  
  
"Well I'll be checking this out..." she said, sounding in a slight hurry. Mrs. Cara looked at the book and smiled.  
  
"Mechanics?" she asked, a small smile on her face before looking at Ell, causing her to blush.  
  
"It's for a friend..." she said scratching the back of her head, smiling. She was very into mechanics just like Tails, and always helped Tails when he couldn't figure something out. Mrs. Cara laughed and stamped the book, then gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you..." Ell said bowing her head slightly and the woman nodded. Ell was just near the door before the lights flickered again and went out in a blink of an eye. Ell looked back in alarm.  
  
"Mrs. Cara? Do you need any help?" she called and she heard a muffled voice.  
  
"I'm fine I just have to find that--Shit..." she heard her mutter, and then heard a thud sound. She must've tripped and fell. It was too dark to see, so Ell depended on her ears to find her.  
  
Ell tried to follow her voice, with some difficulty, but successfully found her. She was on the ground and knelt down to her.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked her, but there was nothing but silence.  
  
"Mrs. Cara?" she asked her hand coming to her shoulder, and as her hand met her shoulder, she pulled away in shock. Mrs. Cara was ice cold. She pulled out her cell phone and called the police, but it was out of service. 'Weird...' she thought quietly and she dialed a different number. She had called Sonic and Shadow, and he picked up.  
  
"Shadow you need to come here fast! Please hurry!!" she whispered quietly.  
  
"I'm com-" The phone went dead.  
  
"Piece of junk!" she hissed, before suddenly, there was a flash of light behind her. Ell turned around and covered her eyes from the brightness. The light diminished and there was a soft sound of footsteps.  
  
"Uh, Shadow? Is that you?" she called, and she heard him reply.  
  
"Ell? What are you doing here?" he called the chaos emerald glowing slightly as it came closer. He kneeled down beside her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked. Ell could see his red eyes watching her, and she frowned holding up a book.  
  
"Getting a book for Tails...he asked for me to get it...and Mrs. Cara was in trouble." She said quietly, gesturing to wear she lay, only to see no body. Ell gasped, and Shadow blinked before frowning.  
  
"That's impossible...Are you sure you're okay?" he said checking her forehead, causing Ell to huff angrily.  
  
"I'm fine! And what do you mean impossible?!" she yelled, and felt a chill down her spine. Shadow's frown deepened, forming creases.  
  
"It's impossible. One, Mrs. Cara is dead, and has been for years, they never found her body..." Ell gasped in shock, and suddenly felt cold numb pass over her. That couldn't be right. Shadow continued.  
  
"This library is abandoned, you shouldn't be here...there's police signs all over the place...speaking of which...we better go...." he said and stood taking Ell's hand and Chaos Controlling back to his and Sonics house, a frown still on his face. Shadow sighed and sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him.  
  
"Have a seat...and before you ask Sonic and Tails are playing video games upstairs..." he stated, and, sure enough there was a sound of the video game, Sonic and Tails going against each other, yelling 'GO!' at some times. Ell nodded her head and sat down.  
  
"How long has the library been abandoned?" Ell asked and Shadow sighed.  
  
"About a half a decade...I think...it was shut down after strange things started to happen..." he said and Ell blinked.  
  
"Like what?" she asked and Shadow started to frown again, thinking.  
  
"Well...let's see...a various amount of things happened...floating books, people tripping suddenly, shelves full of books falling on people...the people were spooked to say...Rumors went flying around, saying it was haunted, and that that was the place that Mrs. Cara was killed....and maybe that she wanted revenge...The library was closed down when a shelve fell on a kid and put him into a coma...and unfortunately, he died from the head trauma while still in the coma months later, that the doctors had failed to notice a strange internal bleeding that didn't show up in the scans...." He explained as Ell listened, eyes wide as she looked at Shadow.  
  
"Didn't Tails call me to get a book?" she asked quietly, and Shadow blinked, and shook his head.  
  
"Nope...He was here the whole time...playing video games with Sonic all day...he was taking a breather from his work..." He said slowly. Ell felt another chill roll down her spine, her back hairs sticking up. She looked at Shadow fearfully.  
  
"T-then w-who c-called?" she said before shaking violently, the book, she had been holding the whole while fell to the floor quietly.  
  
So how was it? It was the spur of the moment thing. I think that I might write a second chapter to this... So what do you think? Please R&R!! (0.O) 


	2. 2 Unexpected Suprise

Hey guys! I'm sorry that it took so long to update this...but I had Writer's Block...Which is very annoying...hmmm.  
  
Well this chapter is a week after what happened in the last chap. Enjoy!!!

2: Unexpected Suprise

Ell sighed and ran a hand through her white hair getting up out of bed. She wasn't having the best sleep. She was having trouble last night going to sleep. She sat up and yanked the door open, and walked into the bathroom, closing it behind her. She took off her clothes slowly. She stepped into the shower. She turned on the shower head and waited for the water to warm up as it completely drenched her.  
  
She sighed and looked around and found the soap and started to wash herself. She let the water wash off the access soap. She sighed again still holding the pale pink soap in her hand. Taking showers was almost her favorite thing to do in the day. She closed her eyes as the water ran down her like rain drops. Suddenly, there was a crashing sound, like glass hitting the floor, in the bathroom. Ell dropped the bar of soap, slightly startled. She tried to see through the clear material, but there was too much steam, making it hard for her to see through.  
  
She took a step towards the curtain and moved it so she could see who was there. Her foot had landed on the soap before suddenly slipping on the bar and gave a startled yelp, taking the shower curtains down with her, ripping the plastic holding from the bar. She groaned in pain and rubbed her side, throwing the very wet curtains off of her. She gingerly sat up and turned off the water quickly so her floor wouldn't be ruined. She stood up slowly and tried to grab for her towel, but it wasn't there.  
  
"Weird..." she muttered. She always had clean towels on her rack. But they weren't there which made her wander just who was in here.  
  
"Sonic...Is that you? Stop playing games!!" she yelled out. But nobody replied.  
  
'Man he is so dead...' she thought angrily.  
  
She was facing the rack, where her towels should have been; before the lights flickered and went out. Ell swore loudly. Not only was she wet and naked, but the lights went out...which was pretty weird considering the fact that it was day time. Not a single cloud in the sky. Ell could hear someone breathing quietly in her bathroom. She felt a slight chill and shivered slightly.  
  
"Sonic? You pervert! Turn on the lights!!" she yelled angrily. But the person did not answer. Ell felt a finger trailing down her back. She jumped in shock, whipping around to find him but no one was there. She made a move to open the door but it was stuck. She turned back around quickly.  
  
"Sonic? I'm warning you..." she hissed out angrily, taking a few steps forward to where she heard the breathing, but nothing was there. She felt warm arms encircle her body and she gasped, trying to get out of its grip.  
  
"Let me go!" she yelled and struggled some more only to find that, who ever holding her was a very strong person indeed.  
  
_'Well if it isn't Ell...'_ it whispered in her ear, making her shiver. She had a feeling that it was a man. She stared straight ahead trying to seem angry, but fear was starting to show in her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she spat out with as much venom as she could while being in this man's arms. She didn't know who he was, and it was making her feel uneasy.  
  
_"Don't you remember me...? Well...I guess that I will have to remind you..."_ He whispered to Ell and she felt warm lips on the side of her neck, kissing lightly. She went numb with shock, she couldn't move. She felt his hands now holding her sides and slowly creeping up...slowly...as he continued to kiss her neck passionately.  
  
Ell could feel herself starting to relax, eyes closing tightly, and allowed him more access to her neck. She suddenly remembered where she was, and the fact that she was naked and screamed loudly, causing the man to let go in shock. She ran to the door and started to bang on the door. She pressed her weight against the door trying to use the door knob before it opened. It opened so suddenly that Ell went with the door falling to the floor, roughly.  
  
She looked back behind her in fear, and seeing...nothing... Ell shook her head as the lights flickered on again. She looked around and took a shaky breath.  
  
"Did...that...really happen?" she asked herself quietly. She slowly turned towards the mirror on top of her dresser and gasped. The mirror was cracked in the middle, the crack spreading out, and making Ell's appearance distorted. But there was something on the mirror in red.  
  
And it said:  
  
_'I've found you and now I won't let you go...'_  
  
A nice twist...do you think? I'm sorry that I didn't have Sonic and everyone else in here... -.-'....They will come in the next chapter... R&R!!! 


End file.
